


Боевые подруги

by fandom All Space 2020 (fandom_AllSpace_2020), Sandie_Zyryanova



Category: Warhammer - All Media Types, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gunplay
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Space%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandie_Zyryanova/pseuds/Sandie_Zyryanova
Summary: Их любовь выросла во время совместных операций по защите Империума человечества
Relationships: инквизитор Виенанд/Ренденштайн
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom All Space 2020 - Драбблы и мини M-E





	Боевые подруги

Терра. Императорский дворец

Виенанд прошлась по комнате. Раз, другой… Сердце бешено колотилось.

Привычная бестрепетно справляться с серьезнейшими проблемами, она давно не испытывала чувства, настолько близкого к панике. Виенанд казалась молодой девушкой — благодаря блокираторам старения и омолаживающим процедурам: гладкое лицо, коротко стриженные пепельные волосы, атлетическое телосложение. Не красавица, но и далеко не простушка. Однако за ее обманчивой молодостью скрывался вековой опыт работы в Инквизиции, и ей доводилось противостоять противникам, с которыми пришлось бы повозиться даже благословенным астартес или сотрудникам Официо Ассасинорум.

Кстати насчет Официо Ассасинорум… Надо бы еще раз переговорить с их руководителем, Вангоричем. Он кажется относительно здравомыслящим даже при его-то профдеформации — по крайней мере, понимает всю опасность нашествия орков.

Именно об этом они сегодня так яростно спорили все утро с желчным старцем — инквизитором Веритусом. Виенанд содрогнулась, вспоминая его змеиный, мудрый холоднокровной мертвенной мудростью взгляд, его лицо ожившей мумии, дряхлое тело, закованное в экзоскелет… Веритус настаивал, что она должна уступить ему место в Сенаторуме Империалис, уверяя, что чудовищное, беспрецедентное нашествие орков едва ли не незначительный эпизод (с применением невероятных даже для Империума технологий! Уже стоивший миллиардов жизней!), а опасаться следует Губительных Сил, которые уже давно никак себя не проявляли. Возможно, если бы не «незначительные» орки со своими «баивыми лунами» и сверхмощным гравитационным оружием, Виенанд бы прислушалась к старому перестраховщику, но не тогда, когда само существование Империума под сомнением. Все это выглядело как рядовой спор двух коллег, но кто-кто, а Виенанд очень хорошо знала, чем может закончиться такой спор.

Не сегодня-завтра на нее произойдет покушение.

Поделать уже ничего нельзя, да и было нельзя с самого начала. Веритус устранит ее, даже если бы она безропотно передаст ему полномочия.

Осторожный стук в дверь прервал ее размышления. Виенанд напряглась, но, к ее несказанной радости и облегчению, в комнату проскользнула ее помощница — Ренденштайн.

Стройная, гибкая, так же атлетически сложенная, как и сама Виенанд, с тонким лицом и фарфорово-гладкой, прозрачной кожей. Если не присматриваться — грациозная дама, актриса или танцовщица. Если присмотреться — аугметические улучшения делали ее опасным и стойким бойцом, а твердый характер и преданность Ренденштайн помогли им пройти вдвоем уйму опасных приключений. «Даст Император, и из этой передряги как-нибудь выберемся», — успокоила себя Виенанд.

— Я собрала данные об агентах инквизиции, — сообщила Ренденштайн. — Веритус провез своих инкогнито, но я кое-кого из них узнала.

Ее эйдетическая память делала ее бесценным агентом. Виенанд посмотрела на нее с теплотой.

— Я старалась не привлекать к себе внимания. Надеюсь, они меня не заметили, и мне удалось проследить за ними, — продолжала Ренденштайн. — Боюсь, они намерены обшарить нашу резиденцию. Нам стоило бы убрать все важное с глаз.

Виенанд фыркнула.

— Я думаю, Веритус намерен первым делом выслать своих головорезов за мной, а уж потом — за бумагами.

— Пусть попробует, — усмехнулась Ренденштайн, неуловимым движением вынимая компактную, изысканно украшенную старинную серпенту и крутя ее на пальце.

Ее слова отнюдь не были пустым бахвальством. Виенанд и сама хорошо знала, с какого конца браться за оружие, но до ее мастерства ей было далеко. Беззвучно рассмеявшись, она молниеносно метнулась через комнату и перехватила запястье Ренденштайн, сделав вид, что хочет вывернуть той руку и разоружить ее. Ренденштайн дернула бровью, хитро ухмыльнулась уголком губ, ушла от захвата и приставила серпенту к виску Виенанд. Изящный, ухоженный палец лег на курок, почти нажав его.

Виенанд на секунду затаила дыхание.

А потом резко выскользнула из-под руки, с разворота захватила Ренденштайн за пояс и ворот и броском через плечо опрокинула ее на мягкую софу.

Серпента по-прежнему смотрела ей в лицо, Ренденштайн выгнулась, но Виенанд навалилась сверху, не позволяя ей вывернуться из объятий. Обе уже вслух смеялись — Виенанд знала, что такой смех, тихий и журчащий, у Ренденштайн бывает только для нее.

И такой взгляд — острый и пристальный и в то же время мягкий и обволакивающий — тоже только для нее.

Когда они впервые осознали, что их привязанность выходит далеко за рамки обычного сотрудничества и товарищества?

Или это и осознавать не нужно было — все разумелось само собой?

Дуло серпенты коснулось переносицы Виенанд. Она знала, что Ренденштайн по-прежнему держит палец на курке. Вся ее жизнь проходила именно так: даже те, кто держал ее в объятиях, не убирали палец с курка.

И это чертовски бодрило.

Ствол, холодя кожу, двинулся вниз. Прощупал шею — Виенанд чувствовала, как бьется жилка под узорчатой старинной пласталью с инкрустацией. Задержался между ключиц, потом опять двинулся ниже, а ключиц коснулись уже губы Ренденштайн — нежно и жадно. Зацепился за поводок застежки-молнии, повлек его с едва слышным рычанием, обнажая тело. Ренденштайн надавила сильнее, и от пластали на коже остался длинный красноватый след.

Это было немного больно, Трон, и как же это возбуждало.

У Виенанд не было при себе ничего столь же изящного, как серпента Ренденштайн — только слишком массивный для ее узкой руки, но привычный и надежный болт-пистолет. Единственное, что могло считаться надежным в ее жизни инквизитора.

И она ловко вынула его, снимая с предохранителя, и ткнула в шею Ренденштайн.

Та носила плотный комбинезон на «молнии», красиво облегавший ее подтянутое тело, но сейчас Виенанд хотелось видеть ее без одежды.

Видеть ее фарфоровую чистую кожу.

Ее напряженные розоватые соски.

Два ряда твердых мышц, идущих по ее животу.

И шрамик под левой грудью, полученный на службе Инквизиции. На службе ей, Виенанд.

«Молния» заскрипела, расходясь под нажимом болт-пистолета, и Ренденштайн выдохнула.

Теперь можно было отложить оружие и трогать руками и губами это прекрасное тело, обводя кончиком языка каждую мышцу, каждый чувствительный участок, — и чувствуя, как нежные руки и губы проделывают то же самое с телом самой Виенанд. Они были вместе так долго, что знали, казалось, каждую клеточку тел друг друга, и все-таки находили что-нибудь, что нравилось им больше, чем все до этого, а постоянная опасность их жизни заставляла отдаваться друг другу каждый раз — как в первый и последний.

…Когда-то Намизи Наюрита, старый и опытный инквизитор, славившаяся умением с первого взгляда подмечать то, до чего многие другие, не менее опытные, так и не доходили вплоть до последних минут своей жизни, — так вот, когда-то Наюрита, бросив короткий взгляд на Виенанд и Ренденштайн, благосклонно обронила: «Эпизодический секс может быть хорошим средством сближения».

Виенанд иногда вспоминала эти слова как единственную на ее памяти ошибку старшей коллеги.

Близость их тел была результатом, а не средством, сближения во время сложных продуманных операций.

И все же именно во время близости Виенанд как никогда остро чувствовала, что однажды одной из них придется отдать жизнь за другую. Она ни разу не попыталась представить себе, как это произойдет. У инквизитора и его команды есть сорок тысяч способов погибнуть во имя Императора: от клыков ксеноса, от руки безумного культиста, от цепного меча или от сюрикенного пистолета. В последние часы Виенанд поняла, что к ним с Ренденштайн смерть, скорее всего, явится с инквизиторской инсигнией.

Ренденштайн выдохнула и сжала ее руки; на ее раскрасневшемся лице блуждала мягкая улыбка. Одна из тех, которые позволялось видеть только Виенанд.

И Виенанд на несколько минут выбросила из головы мысли о смерти.

Подождет.


End file.
